


What Is Love, Hunny?

by BlushingWidow



Series: Storytober: Sander Sides 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Tried, Love, M/M, Not Good, Remy needs help, Soulmates, just love, tattoo soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Remy asks Virgil what is love like because he hasn't found his soulmate yet. The only thing he has is a tattoo in a...embarrassing spot....





	What Is Love, Hunny?

Remy didn't understand the word 'love' and 'soulmate'. That just might be because he doesn't have one. He has asked a lot of people but they just say something like, 'you'll find yours soon' or 'love is random'. Honestly, he just needed his mark to fade. Usually, people would have it on their arms or even their legs if they're pushing it but he had it on...his lower back. He knew he could have had worse but come on! Who the hell was gonna see it there?

He needed to find someone, and fast. The Halloween party was coming up and he told everyone that he'll have his soulmate. If he doesn't he's going to become the whole laughing stock for years to come. People would pick on him over and over every Halloween. That's why he was really surprised he even found his mark.

It took him years to even find out he a soul mark. At first, he thought he was going to be lonely however one night he got out of the shower and walked around his room naked. Yes, that is weird. He wanted to copy Rachel Green walking around exposed so he turned on some music and started to dance.

While walking throughout the room he looked in the mirror and saw the tattoo. "Well, I think love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it..."

It wasn't like the quote was bad or anything it's just. Why put something so cute next to his ass?  
~~~

At school, he looked for his bestie Virgil. It was very strange when even his best friend got a soulmate- Patton. They are complete opposites yet it worked. Will it go for him?

Virgil was nowhere in sight. The only reason for this is...For fuck sake...Remy knew that a kid like Virgil would, of course, get a detention. That bitch is gonna get slapped soon. He hated going finding Virgil in detention. He didn't really have a good reputation with the teachers there...  
This is for Virgil, Remy thought, Oh I'm gonna kill that girl...

~~~

Walking into detention was a bloody nightmare. There are so many teachers you have to run past and don't even get him started about the rooms. There are over 10 rooms Virgil could be in...Luckily he got the right one first.

"Rem, What are you doing in here?" Virgil sighed, standing up from his chair. Remy wasn't having none of these questions. He was already tired from running from teachers.

"Girl, don't you start..." He groaned "You like are so annoying being in detention..."

The other tilted his head- like a dog. "Dude, why do you need me for?"

"Tell me what love means to you..." He stood there, staring deeply into the other boy's eyes.

"Ugh, I don't know...."

That was it. Remy had asked every student in this school. He couldn't take this anymore. Before he could snap a new teacher? walked in.

This guy looked adorable. He hair was swooped back yet still messy. He glasses slid down his nose and his eyes were a warm hazel.

"Hey, you hunni!" He chirped, running up to the guy, " What do you think love is?"

The guy's eyes widened before answering,

"Well, I think love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it..."

Silence. This can't be. How does he find his guy- in detention. He thought it would be raining and his soulmate would drag him close and tell him the words yet he was here...In a classroom.

"Rem, you obvi know what this means?"

"Emile Picani, and yes I do soulmate!"

Slowly, they Both grabbed each other's hand and walked out of the classroom, forgetting Virgil in the process.

"Well at least he isn't mad anymore" He chuckled before sitting back down

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad...I'm so sorry my brain was rushing looking for ideas...
> 
> ~BW


End file.
